This invention relates generally to post-operative, protective devices for animals; and more particularly for the protection of newly cropped ears of dogs. It is common practice to crop the ears of certain dogs such as great danes, boxers and doberman pinschers so that they will stand erect. Cropping is usually done when the dog is very young so that his ears may be properly trained. After cropping the ears are usually taped to so-called "vets racks". One of such devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,990, F. Robertson, et al. After cropping and unless they are restrained, dogs have a tendency to scratch the healing ears, loosening the taping and sometimes ripping out the stitches. In the past, the problem has been alleviated by either fettering the legs of the dog or by fitting him with a large cardboard collar during the healing period. Most young dogs do not like to be fettered and will complain very noisely of such treatment. On the other hand oversized cardboard collars are cumbersome and interfere with most of the puppy's activities.